<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait for It by mysticalmultifandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236979">Wait for It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom'>mysticalmultifandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life doesn't discriminate."<br/>Ben comforts Leslie after she gets recalled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait for It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally called "Hold Me While You Wait" because of the beginning, but as I was writing "Wait for It" from Hamilton came on and I loved the way it fit.<br/>Takes place when Ben and Leslie get home from the "Recall Vote.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy was holding April. Chris was standing close by to Ann. Ron and Tom were watching from a distance. Larry was off picking up pizzas, completely oblivious to what was about to happen. Her world was about to come crashing down. She was so blissfully unaware that everything she worked so hard for was going to be snatched from right under her.</p><p>Ben on the other hand? His arms were wrapped tightly around the woman in question as they watched Perd Hapley's show. They were all waiting for the final decision. The decision that would make or break her.</p><p><em>"Too close to call. A real nailbiter. Anybody's game. These are three phrases you won't hear tonight as Leslie Knope has been voted out of office.</em>"</p><p>Time froze. Everyone froze. "What did he say?" She stuttered out.</p><p>"<em>Pawnee voters have decisively removed Leslie Knope from the City Council</em>." </p><p>"Honey, I'm so sorry," Ben whispered. He was gripping her shoulders as if he was trying to hold her together from breaking into a million pieces. All eyes were on her. She broke free of Ben's grip, everyone watched helplessly as she practically ran out of the office. Andy held on just a little bit tighter to Apil, whose face also fell.</p><p>Ann's eyes immediately went to Ben. Without a word, he grabbed Leslie's bag and phone from her office, then sprinted after his wife. He didn't bother asking for permission, he knew he'd be granted that permission. Ann sat down in the closest chair, suddenly feeling weak, her face in her hands. Chris walked over to her, placed his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>"We just have to let Ben take it from here," Ron commented, breaking the silence of the room. "Ann, you know she'll go to you when she feels ready."</p><p>Chris nodded in agreement, even though Ann couldn't see him.</p><p>Ann nodded too because he was <em>right</em>. She'd definitely go to her when she felt ready, but Ann has never seen Leslie this low before. As much as she wanted to be there for Leslie, she only showed this kind of hurt around Ben. And Ben would take good care of her. She went to her office without another word.</p><p>The silence in the car was piercing. Leslie had taken off her American flag pin and just <em>stared</em> at it. Her phone was in the cupholder of the car, blowing up with phone calls, mostly from Ann, but texts from everyone else sending love and well wishes.</p><p>Ann was also texting Ben, wanting to make sure her best friend was okay. But honestly? Her best friend was <em>not</em> okay. The Leslie Knope that everyone knew, the strong, loud, and confident Leslie Knope was broken. Right now she was super far from okay. Everyone knew she just needed some time.</p><p>Ben entered the house first, holding the door open for Leslie. She put her purse by the door and stood there. Practically frozen in place. She couldn't bring herself to move, despite Ben's hand on her back trying to lead her to the couch so she'd at least sit comfortably. She shakily sighed.</p><p>"Honey," Ben said softly, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Leslie put her back against the wall, slid to the floor, sobs escaping her that shook her whole body. </p><p>"Oh god, honey," Ben whispered, gathering the girl into his arms. Leslie sobbed. She cried and cried while he sat there helplessly trying to soothe her. All he could do was hold her, rub her back, and whisper sweet nothings into her hair until she cried it all out.</p><p>Leslie worked so hard for this</p><p>
  <span>and it all got thrown away. He just wanted to scream. He wanted to scream at the voters who kicked her out of office. Shake the whole entire town of Pawnee and tell them how stupid they are. Since that wasn’t possible, he opted for sitting on the floor of their hallway and letting Leslie cry it all out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I going to do Ben?” Was the first thing Leslie said, in a little over an hour. Ben wishes he had an answer but he doesn’t. He knows she’ll most likely go back to the Parks Department when she feels ready. She’ll continue doing the <em>other</em> thing she loves when this hurt passes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are just going to be you. you’re Leslie Knope. You’re going to make this work.” He promised her. She half-smiled and buried her face back in the crook of Ben’s neck. “You’ve got me and Ann, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>The Leslie Knope Emotional Support Task Force</em>, as Ben and Ann called it. They had a hand signal for when they knew Leslie needed help and everything. They were in full force today, trying to keep her mind off of the possible recall. Now, they’ll most likely be in full force for a while longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leslie picked her head up off of Ben’s chest. He brought his hands to her face to wipe her tear-stained cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to bed,” Leslie whispered. Ben nodded, when the two got to bed Leslie cried more, so Ben comforted her. And when Ben fell asleep, she cried even more. She curled into him, letting herself cry everything out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She called Ann that next day. Chris gave Ann and Ben the day off. Leslie was to take as much time as she needed. </span>
  <span>Ben and Ann spent the day trying to comfort her because that’s what <em>The Leslie Knope Emotional Support Task Force does</em>. Everyone has faith in Leslie Knope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll be okay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>